The Dance
by BoBothewhiteasian
Summary: Amu is going to the dance with Tadase but he stands her up because he is at anohters girls house. So how will amu react and who is there to cheer her up
1. Chapter 1

**Bo Bo-Chan: Hola again to another one of my stories!**

**Amu: Whooo! Finally you are back.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Why thank you and did you miss me that much?**

**Amu: Yes, because I had to spend time with him! (Points at Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: What? You did not have fun with me.**

**Amu: No! All you did was pick on me while she was gone!**

**Ikuto: But you know I pick on you cause you are cute when you get mad.**

**Amu: What ever.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: OK, you to are starting to sound like a married couple.**

**Amu: (looking mortified) No!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Why you so upset. Ikuto is so sexy what isn't there to like.**

**Ikuto: Wow! See Amu, a lot of people think I am sexy, so you might as well say I am too.**

**Amu: Never in my life!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: It's OK you will come to your senses soon enough, so why don't we start this story off now.**

**Amu: Please anything to get me out of this conversation.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Alright, but you do know we are going to talk about this later right. OK, so I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Rima do you think this dress will look good on me?" I asked my busy friend, who had her nose in other dresses. I was holding a black dress with a bulky belt that had studs on it.

"Sure Amu. If you want to scare people away from you, then you should totally get it." Rima said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you like it, cause I think I'm gettin it now!" I retorted, while sticking my tongue out at her. Rima and I have been, best friends for a long time now, and she knows that this is my first dance to actually have a date to take. If you did not realize it my date is....drum roll please...... Tadase! Woo! I was jumping up with joy when he asked me, I always knew that I would finally get the boy.

You see I think that Tadase actually really noticed me until now, which I am still happy about. So this is the reason why I choose Rima to come shopping with me for a dress. As you can tell I am not very good with fashion sometimes, so I have to ask for help. I then realized that Rima was a bad choice to make her come with me, because all she can do is look for dresses herself! You see she is going to the dance with, her boyfriend, Nagihiko.

I know that Rima said I should not buy this dress, but I look amazing in it. Who knew I can pull off a rock look, OK well everybody knew I could, but I want to look different from everybody. The reason why is because usually girls buy girlie dresses and stuff like that well I am going to break that tradition by being the first girl to wear punk clothes to a dance.

As Rima and I were exiting the dress shop we were stopped by some trouble, and guess who it was, my favorite person in the whole wide world, Ikuto. Ikuto was as tall as ever and his blue hair shined in the sun while he looked down on us(mainly me). "What you girls got there. Huh?" he asked.

"Well let's see, when it becomes your business I will let you know." I said started to walk away, when Rima pulled onto my arm.

She said, "Well actually we just bought some dresses for a dance we are going to for school."

"Cool, but I would of never thought that the tough Amu would go to a dance." She said sarcastically.

"Well for your information I have a date this year, so that is why I am going, so thanks for asking." I retorted back at him meanly.

"Um well I think I am going to go shop for some accessories. See ya later!" Rima squealed and then ran away.

"Wow! Seriously with who, and please don't tell me with that little prince, who calls himself a king. Yeah right." He said. Not noticing Rima leaving.

"Yes I am thank you. And his name is Tadase, so get it right!" I screamed at his face.

"Wow touchy much, Amu. And I can call him whatever I want." Ikuto said.

"Ugh! I am leaving. And don't follow me!" I yelled out. I then turned around and tripped over my own feet and started to tumble to the ground. Then two long arms caught me before my face hit the ground. I turned around and saw Ikuto holding onto me tightly. I breathed out, "I...K..U..T..O I ...can't breath...." He then released me and I then collapsed onto a bench nearby.

When I looked up he was gone and in his place was my wonderful friend, Rima. Her golden locks were all in her face trying to see if I was all right, but I did not notice her, because all that was in my mind was Ikuto. I did not realize that anyone was taking to me until Rima had both her hands in front of my face going, "Earth to Amu are you here on Earth." After I heard that I shook out all the thoughts about Ikuto and looked up at her.

"Yeah I am all right. Did anyone see me.. I hope not." I exclaimed.

"No sweetheart no one saw except me and....... Tadase...." She mumbled.

"What! He saw me almost fell and then get caught by another guy, who just happened to be the biggest pervert in the whole wide world!" I cried out.

"Um you can say that." She added

"Well guess what I am **_DEAD_**!" I emphasized.

"Technically you aren't dead, just explain to Tadase that nothing happen." She assured.

" Omg OK thanks Rima I am going to do that right now. I love you so much!" I squealed.

"I know and good look." She said. I then rushed out to the parking and I was so lucky to see Tadase walking to his car. I then ran over to him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I panted, "Wait Tadase! Inside nothing is happening to me and Ikuto he was just helping me out so I would not fall. So please don't be upset.' I begged.

"Um OK. It's OK I think I just reacted badly that's all so we still on for the dance." He said.

"Yes definitely we should still go to the dance." I exclaimed.

"OK well I sorta have to go do some business so I'll met you at the dance. See ya." He said calmly.

"OK see you then." I said over joyed. He then walked away and I then ran into my car and drove home.

**Later That Night (aka the dance night)**

It did not take long for me to get ready for the dance. I put on dress and I looked really awesome. I then put some dark makeup on, which looked really good on me. I was now ready for the dance, so I decided to arrive a little early, so I could meet up with my friends before we partied.

I was there by 7:30 and all my friends and their dates were, except my date Tadase. At 8:00 we all decided to just wait inside, which I agreed. So we all piled into the dance club. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and the music was bouncing off the walls, when I walked in my favorite song was on.

**_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy  
[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
[Chorus]  
Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Get your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party don't start until I walk in  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_**

By the time this song was over I could not stand waiting anymore, so I called up Tadase. His phone dialed twice before someone answered his phone, but he was not the person who answered his phone, it was a girl. She said, "Um excuse me but Tadase in the middle of doing something right now, that does not involve you, it only involves him and me, so **do not **interrupt anymore." And in the background I could hear Tadase's voice saying, "Hey babe who you on the phone with, you are supposed to be playing with me tonight."

My heart was broken now, after I heard those words I felt like running to a corner and busting into tears, but I held them in. After a few songs I could not stand it anymore, so I got up and started to leave, but I did not get far because I hit a brick wall, but it was not a brick wall it was a blue haired boy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Bo Bo-Chan: I hoped you all like part one of this story.**

**Amu: Wow I was dumped by a jerk that sucks.**

**Ikuto: But guess who was there to save you. Give up. Well its me!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Yes it is I bet you feel loved. Well I sort of have to end this converstion quickly so please people review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bo Bo-Chan: Hola and welcome to the second chapter!**

**Amu: I did not like it very much that I was stood up and dumped like that.**

**Bo Bo-Chan: I am sorry, but I was just showing you who actually cared for you and guess what it was not Tadase, but don't worry you find a new love quickly.**

**(Door opens and Ikuto walks in)**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Wow I guess the new love comes actually really quickly.**

**Amu: What with him. No!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: You know you like him.**

**Ikuto: Like who?**

**Bo Bo-Chan and Amu: You.**

**Ikuto: Whoa! **

**Amu: You see I am trying to explain to Bo Bo-Chan that I don't like you.**

**Ikuto: Thats true.**

**Amu: Thank you!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: What!?!**

**Ikuto: You don't just like me you..... love me!**

**(Amu blushes madly)**

**Amu: Hell No You Pervert!**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Amu sweetie you need to face reality and realize that you love Ikuto.**

**Amu: No I don't!**

**Bo Bo-Chan and Ikuto: Yes you do!**

**(cricket noises)**

**Bo Bo-Chan: Okies! Well lets start! I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters! Enjoy!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I looked up and what I saw put me in total shock. I saw Ikuto! He was wearing some nice clothing that made him look like a god. He still had his blue hair in a mess though, but that made him **_sexy_**. Everyone was staring at him, but he only had his midnight eyes on me. I then had tears trickle down my face (good thing I had water resistant makeup on, because if I did not I would of looked like a fool) he then scooped me up in his arms and we went into a private room.

He did not say a single word while carrying me to the private room he only stared at me and the way to the room. And every time he looked at me I could not help myself from blushing. I knew he would of teased me, but he knew that right now was not the time to tease me.

When we entered the private room I was put on the couch, which was in every room. He then sat right in front of me and stared at my eyes. He looked at me which seemed like forever until he said, "Now let's see why are you crying?"

"Um Tadase stood me up, so he can have some fun with another girl." I cried. I could feel the tears streaming down my face again. I felt really embarrassed crying in front of him, I felt self conscious too, because he was probably thinking how ugly I looked crying. He then pulled me down into his lapped and hugged me. And whispered, "If only I was the one who asked you. I would of never left you." I then looked up at his face and I could tell that he was very sincere.

"Ikuto don't you think I look ugly when I cry?" I asked.

He looked down at me and said, "No I think you always look beautiful." I was shocked by these words that I pulled him into a kiss.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Amu's lips tasted just like strawberries, that I could not resist myself for tasting a bit more, so what seemed like a small kiss ended up into a make out session. I was very surprised that Amu did not stop me. So I decided to enjoy as much as I can, so I made my lips travel up her neck leaving little kiss marks and then traveled up to her ear and bit it. She shouted in my ear, "Ikuto! What the Hell do you think you are doing!"

"Just having a little fun, you should be more careful how you react to things. You know you can't yell at me for biting you, because you are the one who turned me on." I said playfully.

"Ugh! Ikuto why do you have to say that kind of stuff, you make me sound like the bad person." She yelped as I tried to nip at her ear again, but she stopped me by slapping me.

"Ow Amu, you see again you turned me on." I said. I now had her pinned down on the ground and was about to have fun with her when she said, "Ikuto, I now know who I love and it's not Tadase it's you. I love you!" That stopped me dead in my tracks i loosened my grip on her and I stared at her honey dew eyes and said " I have always loved you." She then pulled me into another passionate kiss, and that's when I lost it.

I was now on top of her again and kissing her everywhere.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Ikuto's kisses were intoxicating and every time he kissed me I wanted more. He first started slow just kissing my lips, then he moved on to my neck leaving more kiss marks. During this time he had his hand under my dress holding my back, I did not really care what he was going to do to me, as long as it was him he could do what ever he wanted with me. He was now at my breasts kissing them, this was when I started to feel uncomfortable.

I first nudged him to not do that anymore, but he did not pay attention, so I shoved him hard enough not to hurt him, but to back him off. When he was off his eyes were in shock liked he committed a crime he started to panic, "Um Amu I'm so sorry I did not mean for it to go that far." He then got up and started to pace around the room trying to think of a plan.

I then got up also and hugged onto his stomach and whispered, "It's OK it's just that I need more time to get ready for that stage, but I do love you." He then turned to me and said, "you don't know how long I wanted to here those words out of your mouth."

"How long?" I asked.

"When I first made you blush." He said calmly and cool.

That's when he made me blush. He then pulled my face in for a quick soft kiss. I knew that we weren't the best couple, because of our age, but if it's love then nothing can get in our way. We then walked out of the room hand in hand staring at only each other. Of course everyone was staring at us, but that's OK, because people can say anything they want, because I won't listen to their words.

We both knew that we better stay out of most people's views so we decided to sit in a corner. We sat there for a long time, because we both knew we weren't going to get up to dance. So we sat and sat there until my best friend, Rima ran over to us her golden hair bobbed around everywhere, but she did not care. She practically fell on me, but she caught herself she panted, "OK you two need to stop looking like dead fly on a window sill. So I am forcing you to dance to this last song. So get off your butts." She then grabbed both our hands pulled us onto the middle of the dance floor. And this love song came on. He then wrapped his arms around at me and we started to slow dance.

**_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_**

We were whirling around the dance as every ones eyes watched us. I felt like Cinderella.

**_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_**

Then there was a spotlight on just the two of us as we twirled around. Plus we never took our eyes off each other.

**_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
_**  
**_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh  
_**  
**_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me  
_**  
**_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
_**  
**_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me  
_**  
**_Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah_**

At the end of this song everybody started to clap their hands as we ended our dance with a kiss and we then ran out the door to start our own love story.

**_Extra!_**

**_As you all remember that Tadase with that other girl instead of the dance well here is a short thing._**

**Ok so after Tadase and that girl had their fun well they were at her house so he was lying in her bed and he saw a pic of a guy so he decided to ask, "Hey Babe who is this guy?"**

**"Oh well that's me before I became a chick." She said. Tadase then turned to look at her and said, "You were a MAN!" **

**"Yes." She/He said. Tadase then realized in his head that he just slept with another gut who had a gender change, so now he is GAY! **

**{That's what he gets for treating Mu like that!}**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well I hoped you all like the end._**

**_Amu: Wow Tadase became gay!_**

**_Ikuto: Bahahahahahahahaha! Now that is funny!_**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Well Amu you needed revenge somehow and so that's your revenge!_**

**_Amu: Wow thank you._**

**_Bo Bo-Chan: Your welcome. Well I have to end this quicky, because this is a school night, so I hoped you like it and please review.  
_**


End file.
